Due to the intrinsic design of an elevator door operator powered by a linear electric motor, there is no mechanical coupling or link between the primary and secondary of the motor. With power off, the motor cannot provide a braking force, a hold-closed force, or a hold-open force on the door. With power applied to the linear electric motor, the motor force available is insufficient to provide a hold-closed force (also called "evacuation deterrent force") required by safety codes, which is typically required to be 450 Newtons or more. Furthermore, providing power to the linear electric motor when the door is not moving is not desirable due to heat generated as a consequence of the relative inefficiency of a linear electric motor with a static secondary.